hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
]] Parody games are probably the rarest type of parodies made out there. The games feature characters and storyline relevant to the Parody Universe. Parody game-making has been described by nietzscheprime as Überganging, as it goes beyond the usual call for parody-making. So far only six games had ever been made from scratch: *'Bunker Kombat' by TheSilverUniverse *'Catch Fegelein' by DownfallSpoofXL *'FegaMan' by FegeleintheLostTapes, a parody of Megaman, '' *'FegaMan Vs. The World by FegeleintheLostTapes, a remake of FegaMan. *'''Hitler's Epic Adventure by Martroid 98 *'Downfall: The Last Straw '''by WonkyTonkBotty Numerous mods/partial conversions of other existing games (e.g. Garry's Mod, Grand Theft Auto, Medal of Honor) exists that features modified models or maps, mostly developed for parody video production (e.g. the Hitler Reviews Scene in Garry's Mod.). These include: *'Fegel Birds''' by subtitlecomedy *'Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Der Untergang '''by FegelCineplex *'Age of Empires 3 - WotTA Nazi Mod''' by PieLighter *'FegelStein: Enemy Territory' by FegelCineplex *'GTA IV Parody Universe Mod' by subtitlecomedy *'MeinKraft' by MisterTalkingMachine *'Flappy Führer' by subtitlecomedy, a parody of Flappy Bird *'Flappy Hitler' by Hitler Rants Parodies, a parody of Flappy Bird *'2048: Downfall Edition' by pauladrian360 *'Krebs Maps' by Oddy123 Bunker Kombat *Made by: TheSilverUniverse *Download Link (beta) *version 1.0 This is a 16-bit style 2D fighting game. It has three modes: Story Mode, 1P Versus mode and Team Versus Mode. As of the second release (v1.0), Bunker Kombat has the following specs: ;Characters :Hitler (since beta) :Günsche (since v1.0) ;Stages :The Bunker :Llama Pyramid :Berlin Streets (new) :Inside Bunker (new) ;A storyline (v1.0) Catch Fegelein ]] *Made by: DownfallSpoofXL *Download link In this game, you must click on Himmler (worth 10 points) and Fegelein (worth 30 points) moving across the game area as many times as you can in 60 seconds. The challenge is to avoid clicking on Hitler, which pops up in the game area. The targets move ever faster on being clicked, and Hitlers pops up in larger numbers. Clicking on Hitler ends the game without any points. You would have to play the whole 60 seconds to get to the final score. FegaMan *Made by: FegeleintheLostTapes *Download Link (Download link inactive) This 8-bit style side-scrolling game was developed using Multimedia﻿ Fusion 2. The prototype version parodies Megaman and Donkey Kong while the upcoming demo will only feature a parody of Super Mario Bros. (without the earlier prototype levels.) The players control none other than Fegaman, who pushes through areas infested with enemies for a yet unknown goal. FegeleintheLostTapes has announced that the game is being re-worked and that the final product will be very different compared to the prototype. A preview of the reworked game, now entitled FegaMan vs. The World, has been posted on YouTube by FegeleintheLostTapes. FegaMan vs. The World ''got an update in May 2014 which adds Traudl-Chan as a playable character and Krebs as an assist character. Further developments might have been suspended as it had taken too much of his time. Levels *Prototype - FührerMan and GünscheMan. *FegaMan vs. The World - Mario World, MegaMan World, Bunker (as tutorial) Hitler's Epic Adventure *Made by: Martroid 98 *Download link A fan game made by Martroid 98, this game takes place in the parody universe. Martroid 98 sends three meteorites crashing onto the Earth of the parody universe, one of which crashes in Germany, while another crashes in the Soviet Union. Martroid 98 sends a message to both Hitler and Stalin, telling them both that the first one to obtain all three meteorites will become the most powerful lifeform in existence. Yet somehow, Fegelein has managed to get the meteorite in Germany before Hitler, beginning the war between the three of them. Three campaigns are available, the Hitler Campaign, the Stalin Campaign, and the Fegelein Campaign. The game is a shooter type game where you attempt to defeat your enemies by shooting them. Fegel-Birds *Made by: subtitlecomedy *Download link (Download link inactive) Currently in Beta 2, Fegel-Birds replaces the birds with Downfall characters' heads. The idea for the mod stems from the concept pioneered by FX parodists KakashiBallZ, Bossimias and Vzorkic, wherein the heads of Hitler and the the rest of the Downfall cast are superimposed on different videos for humorous effect. Far from finish, development by subtitlecomedy has been slow due to various commitments and other projects. While the author does admit that the mod's protracted development time is just as crazy as ''Duke Nukem Forever, he currently has no plans to cancel the mod and is in the process of refining it. The "Fegel-Birds Test" got wrongfully removed from YouTube after it received reports by butthurt viewers, due to how uneventful the video is ("commercially deceptive content" clause from YT's policy). Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Der Untergang *Made by: FegelCineplex Main article: Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Der Untergang Age of Empires III - WotTA - Fegelein *Made by PieLighter Still in beta testing by the author, the mod adds characters from Downfall as playable units for Age of Empires III. The status of this mod is as of yet unknown. GTA IV Parody Universe Mod *Made by: subtitlecomedy An upcoming mod by subtitlecomedy, which adds Downfall parody characters into the game. Also included is Kit Kittredge and Felicity Merriman. Subtitlecomedy stated that he still has to convert a few other characters before making a major release. Gallery GTAIV Pimping.jpg|Tukhy pimping his ride GTAIV Feggy Tukhy Kittredge Dolfy.jpg|An uneasy truce GTA IV Merriman and the crew.jpg|Merriman and the rest of her gang. GTAIV Lissie.jpg|Lissie at a public restroom. MeinKraft *Made by MisterTalkingMachine A minecraft resource pack for version 1.6.2 that adds new Downfall Related bits to the default look of the game. The inspiration of it came after the creation of the Unterganger Minecraft Server -- MTM thought the skin for the etched stone would easily be edited to include a swastika, and might help Deficere2 in the construction of Berlin of 1945 in the server, to make it more realistic. Resource packs work on client-side only, so everyone can choose whether to download and use them, or use other resource packs (or none). The pack keeps being improved with new ideas as they appear, the current version is available on Mediafire. The new features that the pack currently contains are as follows: *New title and splash quotes *Etched stone with swastika, meant to create Third Reich themed cities *Extra transparent glass blocks and panes, just because they look more fancy that way. *New diamond and gold ores, scrapped from an obsolete texture pack. *New steel doors, made to resemble those of the Führerbunker. *New record player, made to resemble an old Victrola, without top lid (comes with a new set of records). *New set of records, with original songs replaced by others (The songs currently don't work): **13: Blutrote Rosen by Marek Weber and his orchestra (Party scene). **Strad: Davon Geht Die Welt Nicht Unter, by Zarah Leander (Fegelbrothel song). **Chirp: The Green Leaves Of Summer; this version from Inglourious Basterds. **Cat: Moon Men, a song known for being used by Vsauce on his vids. **Ward: The Shadow,'The Message From The Hill' a Radio show of the 1940's. **11: Dark Was The Night (Cold Was The Ground) by Blind Willie Johnson. **Wait: Sleepy Time Gal, Glenn Miller and His Orchestra (1937). **Stal: Love, Your Magic Spell is Everywhere, by Victor Arden and Phil Ohman (1929). **New set of paintings, the new pictures are profile pics of Mfaizsyahmi, DictatorAntics, Trapped Antics, Kumichi58, a photograph of Hitler Rants Parodies and one of Downfall Hitler. *Adolf Creepers (Creepers with moustache and hair that look like Hitler) *Burgy Zombies (hair and a half empty bottle on the pants, they regularly shout 'Das Reich!' when hurt) *'Milka cows', regular cows now have a purple 'Milka' logo on one side, suggested by Mfaizsyahmi. *Some new item icons (such as music records, which have been made round from a top perspective instead of the regular 'side angle' perspective) Forthcomming *Endermen now will randomly say 'Bunkeranlage' in Günsche's voice *Jodl Villagers, they already did look like Jodl, but now they will say 'Wir Sind Soldaten' from time to time. Since the release of version 1.7.2, MeinKraft is being updated for this version, MTM is currently trying to get sound files to work properly. Flappy Bird spinoffs The Flappy Bird hype at the start of 2014 has spawned the following Parody Universe spinoffs: Flappy Führer *Made by: subtitlecomedy *Download link *Flappy Führer at Downfallparodies.net A modified version of the infamous Flappy Bird game by Dong Nguyen, Flappy Führer replaces the bird sprites with those of Hitler, and sound effects with Downfall-themed ones. As Nguyen took down the original game from Google Play and Apple's App Store, the mod is published as a full, standalone .APK file for the Android platform. Plans for a version with Jodl taking Hitler's place, as suggested by Mfaizsyahmi, are also being considered, as well as a patch for the iOS version, although the author doesn't currently own an Apple device and currently appears to be a stalled project. Flappy Hitler *Made by: Hitlerrantsparodies *Flappy Hitler page at Downfallparodies.net Currently in beta testing, this game is also based on Dong Nguyen's Flappy Birds, but unlike subtitlecomedy's version, Flappy Hitler was made from scratch as an HTML5-based browser game. Overall gameplay is the same as with the original, but the game still is in the process of being tweaked, with missing functionality such as high scores to be added in a future update. Flappy Hitler replaces the bird with Hitler's head, and the pipes have translucent pictures of Fegelein's head on them. The backdrop used is the outside of the bunker. 2048: Downfall Edition ]] *Made by: Pauladrian360 *Click here to play 2048: Downfall Edition The game is similar to 2048 with the exception of Downfall characters. *2 = Günsche *4 = Dolfy and Eva *8 = Fegelein *16 = Burgdorf *32 = Göring *64 = Traudl *128 = Himmler *256 = Krebs *512 = Keitel *1024 = Goebbels *2048 = Jodl Krebs Maps *Made by: Oddy123 on itch.io *Click here to play Krebs Maps A simple point-and-click map pointing game with four playable characters: Hitler, Jodl, Fegelein and Goebbels. The aim of the game is to "point" at the yellow and blue circles to gain points while avoiding the red circles which end the game when "pointed at". Downfall: The Last Straw *Made by: WonkyTonkBotty *Click here to play 3-level Demo of Downfall: The Last Straw *Playthrough of the Demo A work in progress, with a three level demo available to play, created in Clickteam Fusion Developer 2.5, the successor to Multimedia Fusion 2. The game follows a loose story of Fegelein going too far with his antics, provoking Hitler to deal with WW2 and the natic master himself once and for all. Features multiple characters (So far, Hitler, Gunsche, Goring and Hogl), and various styles of levels, including 8-directional shoot 'em ups, platformers and on-rail first person shooters, containing three difficulty settings, multiple weapons and playable vehicles and aircraft, as the Bunker pals take on Soviets, US Marines and eventually more fantastic enemies before eventually confronting Fegelein. Characters *Hitler *Gunsche *Goring *Hogl Levels Tutorial 1-3 #Better off Dead than Red! #Seeing the "Red" Mist #Bunker Busters! See also *List of video games featured in Downfall parodies *Unterganger Minecraft Server Category:Parodies Category:Parody Making Category:Video Games